Soul Of A Dragon
by Chell101
Summary: Hiccup lived his life and died happily by the side of his best friend. However, hundreds of years later, The Man in The Moon decides to bring him and toothless back as spirits and guardian. Join Hiccup as he adjusts to his new life along side his best friend as the guardian of peace and Loyalty.
1. Prologue

**How to train your dragon 2 has thrown me back into the fandom. I REGRET NOTHING! But seriously though, way to many feels in that movie -_-**

**Anyhow, I've had this httyd, Rotg crossover stuck in my head for days, I just had to write something down. I hope it turns out ok ^-^ **

Prologue.

An elderly man lay sound in his bed, thick furs protecting his frail body from the crisp evening cold.

By his side lay a large black beast, scales greying in his old age. The man smiled softly at the reptile as he brought up his hand to pet him gently on the head. The beast opened its large green eyes, staring tierdly at the human.

"What do you say bud? Do you think this is it?" The elderly man spoke softly and quietly, almost to quiet to be heard. The reptile coo'ed back just as softly as he rested his head next to the man.

"We had some good times, huh old friend?" The black beasts gently nuzzled the male and stared at him with half lidded eyes. The old chief chucked and rested a hand on his best friends head, smiling contentedly. The reptiles once bright eyes became hazy as they slowly began to close. The elderly man mirrored his actions as his hand went limp on the beasts head.

"Come on Toothless, everyone's waiting for us."

**Urg, kinda depressing :(**

**I know it's like majorly short, but it's just a quick prologue, the next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**On with the firs chapter!**

**I don't own how to train your dragon or rise of the guardians.**

Snow fell thick and fast over the town of Burgess, instantly covering the ground in a cold, white blanket. Children ran from their houses screaming of snow days and closed schools. Laughter rang out as happy youngsters dove into their snow related games and soon snowball's where flying through the air, turning the once peaceful park into a war zone.

On the edge of the park, perched on the branch of a large tree, Sat a young boy of about eighteen years old. His snow white hair whipped softly in the wind as a smile found its way onto his pale lips. The boy continued to loung a little longer, absently picking at the frost coating his blue hoodie, untill a familiar voice called out his name.

"Jack!"

The boy, Jack, looked down and noticed a smaller boy with brown hair and a missing tooth grinning up at him.

"Hey Jamie." Jack returned his grin and glided down to the ground, his bare feet sinking into the snow. Jack felt no cold as he stood there in his thin clothes and lack of footwear for he was no ordinarily boy. He was Jack Frost, spirit of winter and guardian of fun. All the snow falling that day was created by him.

"You really out did yourself this time." Jamie commented as he hugged the winter spirit around his waist.

"You like?" Jack laughed as he returned the hug. Suddenly, a snowball flew from nowhere and slugged the teen in the face, causing him to lose his grip on Jamie and fall ungracefully to the floor. Jamie mouth hung open as he stared at his friend. No one had ever managed to hit Jack. Ever. No matter how much they tried, the guardian always seemed ready for it.

Jack lifted himself up and wiped the snow from his face so he could get a good look at his attacker. The culprit was shown in the large form of Cupcake, standing a few feet away with a triumphant smirk on her face. The rest of the gang stood behind her wearing similar expressions as Jamie. Suddenly, the group of kids exploded into laughter.

"Lucky shot." Jack mumbled as he 're-gained his footing. The children laughed more at the childish pout on the winter spirits face. "Oh that does it." Jack scooped up a handful of snow and blew some of his magic on it, creating a perfect sphere. "You guys are going down." He declared, however, as he was about to throw it, his attention was shifted to the sky where beautiful colours were swirling around, clearly visible through the snow.

"The northern lights?" Pippa stated with a confused expression. "But we shouldn't be able to see them here."

"Its North."

The children all turned to look at Jack who had a worried look on his face.

"North?" Clyde asked.

"He's summoning the guardians." Jack continued to stare at the lights untill he felt a light tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Jamie with a dejected look on his face.

"Does that mean your have to go?" Jack smiled softly at his first believer.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure it's nothing, I'll be back before you know it." The guardian ruffled the boys hair before stepping away from the group.

"Wind, take me to the North Pole!" Jack commanded as he raised his staff into the air. The children covered their faces and held onto their hats as the wind whipped by and pulled the spirit into the air.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Jack flew through a window at North's workshop, bringing some snow and cold in with him. He continued on towards the globe room were he was sure the other guardians would be, navigating his way through the labyrinth of hallways, untill he finally made it to the large doors leading to his designated room.

"This better be bloody good North." A thick Australian accent flouted through the door, full of irritation. Jack snorted at the voices discomfort and chose that particular moment to waltz in, bringing an even colder atmosphere into the room. He grinned innocently as he noticed the owner of the Australian voice glaring daggers at him.

"You all right there Bunny?" The teen asked sweetly as he noticed the large warrior rabbit shiver and scoot closer the the fire place grumbling something about 'bloody winter spirits' and causing Jack's innocent expression to return to an amused smirk.

"Jack, you finally made it!" A voice boomed behind him, this time with a thick Russian accent. Jack barely had time turn around before he was engulfed in a pair of huge, tattooed arms. "Iz good to see you my boy."

"Urg, g-good to s-ee you t-too North." The boy choked out, face turning slightly pink as he gasped for breath.

"Ok, no need to crush him North." Chirped a female voice. North let out a booming laugh as he dropped the winter teen. A pair of smaller hands gently grabbed Jack's shoulders to steady him before he was once again pulled into a much softer hug. Jack smiled into the colourful feathers as he returned the embrace.

"Oh, it's so good to see you Jack."

"But Tooth, we only saw each other last week." Jack chuckled. He suddenly felt a friendly pat on his back and turned coming face to face with a short, golden man.

"Hey, how's it going Sandy." Jack greated the guardian of dreams who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's get meeting underway." Norths loud voice echoed throughout the room. "Manny has important news for us."

The other guardians eyes widened in surprise as they all averted their attention to the moon. Said moon began to glow softly as it shined its light onto the intricate patterns on the floor which opened to reveal the tip of a large crystal. The stone rose from the ground, casting beautiful colours around the room.

"He's choosing _another _guardian!" Bunny exclaimed. Jack's eyes widened. Another guardian? He watched in anticipation as the figure...no, _figures, _began to take shape. The image was that of a boy with shaggy hair and wearing some sort of armour. However, it wasn't the first, but the second figure that really caught his attention. It appeared to be a very large...reptile? Sitting close to the boy with its head held high and proud. As he looked closer he noticed a pair of extra appendages picking out of the beasts back...wings. If possible, Jack's eyes widened even more. The creature looked just like a legendary dragon. But that wasn't possible. Dragons where supposed to have gone extinct hundreds of years ago.

Jack looked to the others to see their reactions. The other four wore similar expressions as him.

"Manny, who iz thiz boy?" North finally questioned, breaking the silence. Words began to from above the image.

'Spirit Of Dragons-Guardian Of Peace and Loyalty.'

"But why another guardian so soon?" Tooth asked. He answer came in the form of a black silhouette. The guardians of childhood gasped as the shadow took on a familiar shape.

"Pitch." Bunny muttered darkly.

"But how?" Jack breathed out. It felt like only yesterday they had watched pitch be dragged into a hole by his own nightmares. How could he back so soon? North stared worriedly at the shadow. It look more powerful and ominous than the last time they had seen it.

"Manny, where do ve find ze boy?" North asked. As he did a map began to form, which North quickly jotted down. "Thank you Manny, ve shall bring in new guardian." With that, the Crystal disappeared as did the light and all activity from the moon ceased. An unsettling silence followed.

"I guess we better find him." Tooth said, finally braking the silence.

"Right you are Toothy." North bellowed, rolling up the map and shoving it into a pair of smaller, cold hands. "Jack, vould you do ze honours?"

"What!"

**I'm writing this on my kindle and it only lets me right four pages for each word document -_- oh well, this is as the chapters will have to be.**

**I hope this is ok so far, I'm still kinda new to fanfiction ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope the first chapter turned out ok :) time for the second, finally itroducing the 'new guardian' :D woo!**

**Anyhoo, I don't own how to train your dragon or rise of the guardians!**

Jack grumbled to himself as he flew over the ocean and made his was to a large cliff. The large rock structure stuck out like a sore thumb, surrounded by sea stacks of various shapes and sizes. As he landed he peeked over the edge of the cliff and gazed at the waves, rapidly beating the side of the rock. He noticed the remnants of an old wooden walk way poking out of the stone and winding down the side of the cliff.

Jack returned his attention to the map in his hand, trying to figure out where to go next. As he looked around he could just make out small signs that buildings once stood here, not just buildings, but a whole village. The winter spirit sighed. He knew what was once here, it was one of his favourite places to visit in the times of the Vikings. It was a lively place and had one of the largest population of dragons. He remembered the first time he had actually seen the villagers riding on the backs of the giant reptiles, how surprised he was, and it was all thanks to the efforts of one small boy.

The young guardian shook his head and looked at the map once more. After a few moments of trying to desyfer the markings, he made his way into the thick woods behind him. He ducked and weaved around the trees, trying to find any sign of the new spirit.

He ducked around a large bolder and found himself standing above a large clearing. It was beautiful with a large pond taking up a large portion of it. Jack flouted down to the soft grass and gazed around the clearing. It was nice to see this peacefull place not yet touched by modernization.

As he continued to wonder around the clearing something caught his eye, but as he got closer he realised it wasn't something but someone. Jack realised with a start that it was the boy from the crystal. He was sprawled out in the grass, his black-brown armour making him easily noticeableble. The winter spirits eyes widened as he looked to the left of the boy. Lying by his side was a large black reptile that he also recognised from the crystal. The beast was tacked with a harness and saddle but the stirrup on the left looked different, as if something was meant to be locked into it. Jack looked back to the boy and noticed, with raised eyebrows, that a metal peg was in place of his left leg.

'Wonder what caused that?' He asked himself. Jack continued to observe the dragon. As his gaze wondered down to its tail he noticed that it too was missing something as he noticed the red prosthetic tail wing.

Jack spent a few more minutes observing the two before a thought stuck him.

"How the hell am I supposed to get them back to Norths?" He asked no one in particular. He shoved his hands into his pocket and felt a smooth round object. He pulled out the snow globe and gazed upon it blankly.

"Ah, right." Jack gave the object a quick shake. "North Pole." He stated as he threw the object to the ground. It exploded on impact and burst into a colourful portal.

"Okay...now what?" The winter teen turned back to the two unconscious forms behind him. He could easily drag the boy back but what was he supposed with the flipping dragon. The guardian of fun sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You didn't think this through very well North." He deadpanned. Jack literally flew a few feet in the air as three large hairy beasts came waltzing through the portal.

"Jeez Phil, you nearly gave me a heart attack." The teen complained as he touched down next to the yeti. Phil gave the winter spirit a satisfied smirk and grumble. "Yeah yeah, whatever, let's just get these two back to the Pole." Jack huffed, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. The Yetis grumbled something amongst themselves then moved to the still forms. Two of them where able to haul the black dragon up and began to walk towards the portal whilst Phil gently scooped up the smaller body and followed his two companions.

Jack gave himself a minute to marvel at the Yetis strength before he two followed them through the portal.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Jack emerged on the other side of the portal just in time to see the others walk out of the room. He followed them down the hall were they entered one of Norths many guest rooms. Phil gently layed the boy on the bed whilst the other two Yetis placed the dragon at the foot of it.

The other guardians gathered around the bed to get their first glimpse of the boy. Jack also took this opportunity to really study the spirit.

He looked to be around nineteen, maybe twenty years old with brown shaggy hair and a small structure, he looked barely bigger than Jack. His young face was covered in freckles and a small scar could be seen on his chin. Two small braids were visible poking out the side of his hair. His black-brown armour looked complex yet comfortable and a red dragon crest stood out on his chest. A small knife was tucked into the pad on his lower left arm as well as some strange silver cylindrical device attached to his right leg. Jack noticed the others gazes lingering on the metal prosthetic in place of his left leg, probably wondering what caused it.

The guardians were brought out of their pondering by the sound of a low grumbling, suddenly remembering the other being in the room. They slowly shifted their attention to the large reptile which had begun to move and grumble. The five of them took a subconscious step back, not sure how the dragon was going to react.

They held their breaths as the beast eyes began to slip open. It's black lids raised revealing a beautiful pair of green orbs, it's pupils large as it stared confusingly around the room. Suddenly, the dragons head shot up, it's eyes becoming clear and its pupils turning to slits as its gaze locked onto the guardians, who took another step back. The beast slowly made its way onto its feet, it's legs buckling under the effort.

"It iz a Night Fury!" North gasped.

"Night Fury?" Tooth asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

"Yes, it was the rarest and most powerful of dragons. Despite its small size it was deemed the alpha species." North explained. The others gasped in surprise and looked to the black beast as it slowly made its way to the boys bedside. They watched in amazement as it coo'ed sofltly and gently nudged the spirits arm.

A groan was heard emanating from the bed causing the dragon to bark happily and continue its nudging. Suddenly, the boy sat bolt upright, his eyes snapping open, causing everyone, including the dragon, to jump back a bit. The boys eyes were glowing green, almost like that of the dragon, his pupils thinned into slits, giving him an eerie almost dangerous look. The black dragon whined and took a hesitant step forwards. As if hearing the reptiles voice, the boy blinked, the light in his eyes dimming to a more natural green and his pupils dilating to a normal circle. He groaned and pinched his eyes closed, raising a hand to clutch his head.

"Um, hello?" Jack was the first to break the silence, taking an extremely slow, hesitant step towards the bed. The young man's eyes shot open again and he turned his wide gaze to the winter spirit.

"W-wha...w-who.." He stuttered with a nasely voice. His body began trembling badly as he took in the other occupants in the room.

"Iz alright, take it easy boy." North cut in as he took in the fear in the boys eyes.

"What's is...w-who...w-why..." The boy continued to mutter. Tooth shook her head. This situation was in need of a little feminine softness.

"Hey, it's ok." She said as kindly as she could. She went to place a hand on his shoulder, only to be shoved out of the way by a black mass. They noticed the boys eyes widen as the dragon came into view.

"Toothless!" The spirit exclaimed.

"Toothless?" Jack rose an eyebrow at the choice of name, however, the sound of his voice brought back the fear in the boys eyes and before the guardians could blinck the young man was seated In the saddle and out of the window in one fluent movement.

Silence.

"What just happened." Jack blinked. The other guardians shook the dumbstruck expressions off of their faces and turned to the window where the snow was falling thick and fast.

"Uh oh, this ain't good mates." Bunny stated as he watched the raging storm outside.

"He could get hurt!" The tooth fairy exclaimed, a worried look on her face. North turned to face the spirit of winter.

"Jack-"

"I know, I know, I'm on it."

**Chapter 2 done :D yay.**

**Hopefully something will actually happen next chapter -_-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Writing this in a pub, I'm so rude XD **

**He gets his name this chapter, I'm sick of calling him 'the boy' -_-**

**I don't own how to train your dragon or rise of the guardians.**

Jack flew through the vast emptiness of the North Pole searching for any sign of the run away dragon rider. The strong wind wiped his hair around his eyes obscuring his vision, yet the cold had no affect on him. He thought back to events at the workshop. That defiantly wasn't a good first impression.

It took half an hour before Jack finally caught sight of a large black mass. The winter teen sighed in relief as he neared a large glacier that was protecting the two from the wind but not the cold as he noticed them both shivering violently. The freezing temperatures of the North Pole were to much, even for the dragon.

Jack dropped down a few meters away and approached the pair. The large black dragon was curled prospectively around the smaller form, attempting to offer him some warmth and comfort.

"You'll catch your death of cold out here."

The boys head shot up at the sound of Jack's voice. His cheeks, nose and the tip of his ears were red whilst his lips had started turning blue. His teeth chattered violently against each other. The Dragon growled threatening, showing its sharp teeth, and curled its body closer around it's companion. Jack raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey chill, I'm not gonna do anything." Jack smiled as kindly as he could and took a small step towards them, causing the dragon to snarl.

"I-its o-ok b-bud." The boy forced the words out of his frozen lips as he patted the dragon on the head. Jack smiled at his progress and moved to crouch down in front of them.

"My name's Jack, Jack Frost." The winter spirit offered.

"H-Hiccup H-Haddock." Jack rose an eyebrow at the bazzar name but reminded himself of the era this guy came from.

"Alright then Hiccup, why don't we go back to the workshop and get you something warm to drink." Hiccup looked uncertain for a second before he finally nodded.

"B-better t-than f-freezing to d-death out h-here."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Back at the workshop, the other guardians sat in anticipation. Bunny was huddled next to the fire whilst North and Tooth occupied a large red couch. Sandy had dozed off on a large recliner.

"I sure hope Jack can find him." Tooth muttered, breaking the silence.

"He flew off on a bloody dragon! It's gonna take that snowball a lot longer to-" Bunny was cut off as the door to the lounge opened and in strolled a rather pleased looking Jack. Following close behind was the spirit of dragons, shivering violently.

The guardians leapt from their seats and made their way over to the half frozen boy, however, they stopped when they caught sight of the dragon which was sending them warning looks.

"It'z ok, ve just want to help." North said as sincerely as possible. The dragons eyes softened and it nodded its head, giving an involuntary shiver. They took this as their opportunity to approach the boy.

"He's absolutely freezing." Tooth exclaimed as she touched his skin.

"Come sit by the fire kid." Bunny offered, motioning to the roaring fire place. Hiccup nodded and made his way over where he sat down on the soft carpet, Taking in the comforting warmth of the flames. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see his best friend curling himself around him.

"What's yer name?" Hiccup looked to the owner of a thick Australian accent and finally processed what he was looking at. A giant, talking rabbit.

"His name is Hiccup Haddock." Jack offered when Hiccup failed to answer.

"Hiccup?" North repeated, a look of recognition appearing on his face. "You are the boy who trained dragons, who changed the ways of Vikings, the chief of Berk." At the name of his village, the young man's head shot up, eyes as wide as diner plates.

"H-how do you know that, who are you people?" Hiccup asked in a small voice.

"Ah, vhere are my manners! We are the guardians. My name is Nicklous St. North, but you can call me North."

"And I'm Toothianna Farie, um Tooth." Chirped an extremely colourful girl, who looked to be half human, half bird, covered head to toe in bright, vibrant feathers.

" Bunnymund. Bunny." The large rabbit offered. Suddenly, Hiccups vision was obscure by gold as a short man appeared in his line of sight.

"And that's Sandy, he doesn't talk much." Jack chuckled, earning a half hearted glare from the dream guardian. Hiccup continued to stare at them all with wide eyes, confusion dancing in his green orbs.

"That iz a Night Fury iz it not?" North asked, attempting to break the awkward silence, gesturing to the dragon. Hiccup blinked.

"U-uh, yeah, his name is Toothless." He answered, giving the reptile a loving pat on the head.

"Why'd you call him Toothless?" Jack couldn't help but ask. Hiccup smile slightly at their confusion and opened his dragons mouth revealing nothing but gums.

"No way. But he totally had teeth before." Jack exclaimed. Suddenly, two rows of sharp, white teeth shot out of the gums, causing the guardians to jump.

"Retractable teeth." North noted, impressed.

"What's happening, what do you want with me?" Hiccup suddenly questioned.

"You where chosen mate." Bunny answered.

"Chosen? Chosen for what?"

"To be a guardian!" North bellowed.

"A guard-no, this...this isn't right. I-I shouldn't be here, I'm supposed to be dea..." Hiccups ramblings where cut of as his eyes widened in fear. He hugged himself tightly, his eyes glazing over.

"Hiccup?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"N-no, I...I'm supposed to be..." Hiccup looked over his body, noticing his young appearance. He then looked over his best friend who was staring at him worriedly and noticed he too was younger. "N-no, this isn't...this isn't right. We're supposed to be with everyone...we're...we're supposed to be..." Hiccup began hyperventilating as his shaking increased, causing Toothless to give a worried bark.

"Hiccup! What's wrong?" Jack shouted, attempting to get his attention. The boy lifted his head, his eyes hazy and full of tears.

"We're supposed to be dead."

**Ok, next chapter they will explain everything to poor Hiccup.**

**Untill then :)**


End file.
